bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cain McDonnell
Cain McDonnell is the former leader of the Super Five Field Guradians. He is one of the primary antagonists of Battle B-Daman. Appearance Cain is a thirteen year old male with red and blonde hair. He first appears wearing a gray full body suit with a white undercut long sleeve over jacket with Blue designs and shoulder pads it also includes the Five Field Guardian insignia on his chest. He has red straps holding his equipment. He also has red boots with a blue outline and red gloves. Cain changes his attire to wearing a darker colored full body suit and red holders. The over coat color has changed color from white and blue to Black and Navy with a changed insignia (Cross). He also wears a large encrusted chest and shoulder plates colored black and yellow, encrusted with red diamond like designs. Trivia *Cain is 162cm tall and weighs 45kg. *His blood type is AB. *His birthday is on 26th February. *In the Manga, he is shown showing off his B-Daman with jewels. **Five years after the main story, he boasts off his new B-Daman with Ruby, Diamond, and Pure Gold. Personality At first, Cain appeared to be a very kind young man. He would always say things honorable about B-Daman and always act as a good sport. In reality, he despises happiness and teamwork, he hates everything good in the world and only believes in power, due to having undergone harsh training from his severely strict father. Cain is very self-centered, obsessed with pleasing himself, not caring who he steps on to get what he wants, including his best friend, Joshua. Cain is manipulative, shown when he does whatever it takes to keep Joshua in line and on his side, and even making him submit and realize that their friendship is a lie. Battle B-Daman Super Five Field Guardians Cain McDonnell is first seen battling a muscular opponent and was able to easily defeat him. Cain returns when the group and four of the Five Field Guardians are invited to Mr. Watt's house for a party. He is seen polishing his Knight Cavalry to perfection in his own words. On the last stage of the Five Field Challenges he meets Yamato and nicely greets him and displays amazing sportsmanship. Round 1 of the sword stage went to Yamato as he hits Cain with a power shot at the last second. During the next round Cain figures out that Yamato lacks skill when he is not cheered on by his friends and uses this against him to dominate round 2. After Yamato is injured in the second round, Cain rushes to his aid and helps him out of his daze so their match would continue. He tells Yamato that he only wants to face a great B-DaPlayer and not just to win. During the third round, Yamato is backed by the other guardians and he regains his skill and the third round ends in a tie. Cain now suggests the battle continues without a time limit, Yamato agrees and the final round begins. Through an amazing hard fought battle Cain is finally defeated by Yamato once all of his closest friends return. Cain once again shows off his good sportsmanship and celebrates with Yamato, the gang and the rest of the guardians, then takes off with Marilyn and the guardians. The Truth About Cain After a while Cain returns to Yamato's home to celebrate Yamato's big win against Grey and brings the Five Field Arena along with him. During this party Sigma bursts in, angry about the whole "Liena/Sigma Confusion" but Cain is able to calm him down through very generous tactics. This causes Yamato to admire Cain even more than he already did. During the night Marilyn is captured by a mysterious man who Cain challenges for her freedom but was defeated and Knight Cavalry destroyed. After Yamato defeated the mysterious man, it is revealed that the man is Joshua and it was all a hoax. Cain then reveals that this was a failed plan to destroy Cobalt Blade all along, and that he is truly Yamato's enemy. His true feelings about the world and B-Daman are all thrown into the open, when he reveals his new B-Daman Black Knight. To prove his point and complete his plan he challenges and easily defeats Yamato, damaging Cobalt Blade. The Neo Shadow Alliance Cain makes a cameo appearance now a part of the Shadow Alliance with Joshua. Cain makes several appearances at the Neo Shadow Alliance headquarters especially he when suggests for Li to be brainwashed by Marda B. Later, he and Joshua are seen chatting about who's going to defeat Yamato and he sends Joshua off to do so. He later finds Joshua betraying him and plans to punish him, but is intercepted by Terry McScotty and Wen Yong Fa but he easily defeats them but is stopped by Grey who challenges him as the last resort of the group. During their battle Cain purposely destroys a B-DaBall that Joshua gave to him when they were kids, enraging Grey. In the heat of battle, Cain throws away Black Knight and destroys it with his new B-Daman Lord Cavalry. During their battle Cain purposely misses shots that could have defeated Grey just to humiliate him. With overwhelming strength he defeats Grey and tells Joshua to finish them off before Grey has another round at Cain. Joshua then turns on Cain and the two battle. During their battle Cain is distracted and almost defeated by Joshua who hesitates, allowing Cain to defeat him. Cain and Joshua guard Marda B's lair on the Neo Shadow Alliance Harrier when Yamato, Grey and Terry head to face Marda B. Grey decides to battle Cain due to the fact that they have a score to settle. During the course of the battle, Cain slowly looses his mind due to the truth of his past revealed by Grey and Joshua's refusal to help him. After Cain goes rampant, he is defeated by Grey with using the B-Da Ball Cain has given to Joshua as a child. Afterwards Cain is emotionally crushed and escorted out of the Harrier by Joshua. He is last seen towards the end of the battle between Yamato's Gang and Marda Biarce in a wheel chair and back in his original attire. Fire Spirits! Cain and Joshua appears in the audience to cheer on Yamato's team during their final battle with B-Deus. Manga Invitation to the B-DaWorld Cain first appears in the Manga to invite Yamato's team to a theme park in the West area named "B-DaWorld", mentioning that he was a part of the Association's West Branch. He then gets blown off by Yamato's usual Manga yell in excitement. The next day, Cain takes them on a private train to the B-DaWorld. He then requested Yamato to try out some of the mini games on the train with him. Cain constantly lost against Yamato, leaving a suspicion on Grey because he lost on purpose. When the train arrived at a station with lunchboxes, he requested the robot to stop the train, only to failure. The train was previously "sabotaged by the Shadow Alliance", therefore Yamato and Cain had to reach the controls to stop the train while the others handle the robot. Cain changed his Knight Cavalry from Rapid Fire to Power form, supporting Yamato to destroy the system. At the B-DaWorld When Yamato's team arrived at the B-DaWorld, Cain took them to the "Guest Room". But it was not the Guest Room, as they ended up in an empty room. The room sent them up to a stadium, in which the Four Heavenly Kings of the B-DaWorld showed up and challenged them. Cain requested to the team that he would go with Yamato as he was injured while the room was entering the stadium. When Grey lost against Assado, Cain's father (who turned out to be Joshua controlling a robot of him) allowed them to have a rematch, making sure that Grey wins the match. As Cain was not happy with what Joshua has done, he told him to commence the "plan" immediately, causing the cave to crumble with Grey and Assado under it. He told Yamato that the incident was fine and he had to calm down, only resulting in Yamato yelling at Cain. As Yamato ran off, Cain left off an evil smirk. When Yamato and Cain reached the Dragon Stage, they proceeded to battle. In the midst of the battle, Joshua aimed a B-DaBall at Cain, causing him to almost fall off. As the battle ended, Cain told Yamato and the rest of them team to move ahead first. Joshua appears in the final room, revealing Cain to be the true master - the one behind everything. Because Cobalt Blade was broken according to his plan, Cain demanded a match with Yamato. However, due to requests from Joshua, Cain gave them a day to recover Cobalt Blade before the actual battle. Later that day, Cain sent soldiers from General One to finish up Cobalt Blade. The Sword Stage At the Sword Stage, Cain and Joshua awaits them. They challenged Yamato and Enjyu to a two on two DHB battle. During the battle, Cain constantly forces himself into Joshua's territory, telling him that he was in his way. When Cain was about to lose from Enjyu's surprising shot, Joshua protected Cain and losing for him. This resulted in Cain giving him a slap; as he didn't need to protect him just to lose. Cain then makes use of an ability with his Dark Knight, making Yamato and Enjyu clash onto each other and injure themselves on purpose. Cain then knocks Blazing Kahn out. However, Yamato and Enjyu used Cobalt Saber to launch a double magnum. Cain, who announces that his father wouldn't forgive him if he lost, attempted to use his own Boost Magnum. However, due to Black Knight's capability, it broke instead. Cain then loses, and shouts out his excuses, saying that he has to win- Friendship didn't matter much to him. Joshua gave him a small slap, giving him words to make him realize the truth. Joshua then thanks Yamato's team as they headed back. The Master Winners and Battle with Team Junk Several months has passed and Cain and Joshua were taking a helicopter to the Masters Winners Tournament venue to watch Yamato's performance. He then mocks the venue, calling it "nothing compared to the B-DaWorld". They were suddenly approached on by Haja, who claims that he has seen Cain on TV during the B-DaWorld match and became a fan of his. He challenged Cain to a match in commemoration of their meeting, who then accepts because they still had time. As Cain performed well during the match, Haja shot several poison nails onto his hand and was knocked off. Biarce then appeared right before them, wanting to capture Cain in a bottle. However, Joshua protected him and was caught into the bottle instead. He was told to listen to their orders to get him back, and thus he did. He shows again up when Yamato was challenged by Team Junk when they bottled up Mie, Liena, Joe, and Li as well. They battled against each other, in which Yamato eventually realizes that Cain was not siding with Team Junk - He was trying to aim at the bottle on Yamato's side to get them out. Yamato gets what was going on, and eventually they both got both bottles out. Cain joins Yamato's team during the battle against Team Junk. He offers to battle in the second round against Gunnos to find out what Team Junk has up on their sleeves. Gunnos then claims that his match with Cain was one of the best he had in a long time, and as Cain fell under the avalanche and lost, he was rescued by Gunnos' Mammo. Five Field Challenge: Sword Stage The Sword Stage is a simple Direct Hit Battle. Each round will last 60 seconds and the first player to win 2 rounds wins the sword stage. Battle Record Gallery Cain McDonnell.jpg|Cain and Knight Cavalry Cain Profile.png|Cain smirking Yamato admiring Cain.jpg|Yamato admiring Cain Yamato & Cain.jpg|Cain and Yamato Yamato vs Cain.jpg|Cain vs Yamato Friendly Cain.jpg|Cain being friendly Black Knight.jpg|Cain McDonnell holding Black Knight Cain gon Crazy.jpg|Cain's gone crazy!! Cain defeated.jpg|Cain defeated by Grey Cain defeats Yamato.png Gray vs Cain.png Cain McDonnell.png Cain.jpg Cain.PNG imagesCAOT308H.jpg Crowd with Cain and Joshua.png|Cain appears in the crowd with Joshua in Fire Spirits!. (Berkhart is also seen) Young Cain.png|Younger Cain in a flashback Marilyn and Cain.jpg Cain's original design by Eiji.jpg|Cain's original design. Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Antagonists Category:Neo Shadow Alliance Category:Male Characters Category:Plutocrats